My Queen, My Goddess
by PhoenixAce
Summary: When a young girl is caught accidentally trespassing on castle grounds she is brought before the King and Queen for judgment. Expecting to be executed she is instead offered the chance of a lifetime. Little does she know how much her life is about to change. Rated M to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own frozen or the characters related to it.**

 **AN: I honest to god meant to write this as a really really long one-shot based off a one-shot my best friend wrote for me. But before I knew it a whole story idea popped into my head and now it looks like this is going to take several chapters. I haven't fully fleshed out how exactly I want this to go so I'm just gonna wing it for now. Let me know what you think. Regardless, I intend to continue writing this for my sake so I can get it out of my head and focus on other projects. As well as school and life in general.**

* * *

She ran as fast and as far as she could, traversing the dark town in seek of shelter. Her heart pounded in her chest equal parts adrenaline and fear. How had it come to this? She'd only been seeking the payment owed to her for a job completed. Yet her employer nearly outright refused her before begrudgingly handing her a fraction of what she was owed. She may let many things slide in her life but when someone depended on you for their next meal being stilted on payment was not one of them.

So she had argued with the swine she'd called boss temporarily and boy did he get mad. One thing led to the next and before she knew it she was involved in an all-out brawl with the two goons who worked as bodyguards. She may have only been fifteen but her father and brothers had taught her much when it came to self-defense. She had taken down one of the two before the door of the establishment had burst open and a few guards had come in demanding what was going on.

And now here she was. Running from the local authorities with barely enough coin in her pocket to feed her and Oliver for the night much less until the next job. She quickly ducked into an alley for a brief moment to catch her breath. She'd given the guards the slip several streets back but one could never be too cautious. How could she face the little boy, who now depended on her for caretaking, with her recent failure? She hadn't meant to take him under her wing seeing as she was barely surviving on her own but he'd just looked so sad and pitiful when they first met. It was only supposed to last until she could find him a good family. But somewhere along the way he'd become dependent on her and she had grown fond of the six year old. She had started to see Oliver has the little brother she'd never had.

Miriam let her head fall gently against the wall behind her, closing her eyes in frustration. She should have known this job would go south from the get go but the pay had been high enough for her to throw caution to the wind. Her young age and seemingly innocent and inexperienced demeanor had led to many lost opportunities and outright scorn. How could a mere child be of any help? It frustrated her no end. She'd grown up with a father who was a skilled warrior who had turned to blacksmithing when he retired. He'd passed all his knowledge on to her brothers, and when she had shown an interest in the sword rather than the needle, he taught her as well.

Her brothers would often tease her saying a battlefield was no place for a woman but she was determined to prove her worth. With no small amount of encouragement from both parents her skill soon rivaled that of her brothers. Her father was not one for being prideful but she knew that she had made him proud. He had even told her once that with continuous practice and training she may well surpass him in skill. Which was quite a shock to say the least. But now he was gone and she would never know if he spoke truly.

Distant shouts brought her mind back to the present and she crept to the edge of the ally to peek out. Maybe coming to Arendelle was a bad idea. She'd been hoping that coming to the capitol would bring better job opportunities but she was beginning to wonder if she'd been to hopeful. Ducking back into the ally she took off in the opposite direction of the shouting and torchlight. Several twists and turns soon led her out of the buildings and face to face with a tall wall. She studied it carefully, noting places that had become worn with time. Enough so that they would make perfect hand and footholds.

If she had been of a clearer mind she would have carefully considered what it was the wall may have been protecting. As it was she only saw it as a deterrent from her pursuers. Shifting the sword strapped to her back to a more secure and comfortable position she began her ascent. She would find some place to hole up for the rest of the night on the other side before returning to Oliver at first light. He would worry for her but her wolf companion, Blaze, would be there to protect him and keep him company.

It only took her moments to fully scale the wall and once she reached the top she crouched down to see how high exactly she was. She sucked in a quiet breath. It was almost too high to safely jump down. But she couldn't remain on the top for long without exposing herself to the one's hunting her. Glancing back one last time she turned and started to scale down the inside of the wall. She stopped when she felt she was a safe enough distance to actually drop to the ground and proceeded to do so. Once she landed lightly on her feet she continued her forward momentum and turned it into a roll that placed her behind some crates.

Taking another moment to rest, she then peeked around her temporary hiding spot to look at her surroundings and immediately froze. _Shit._ She was royally fucked. There in front of her in all its regal glory stood the mighty castle of Arendelle. She whipped her head back into hiding as some guards walked by making their rounds. Her heart began beating furiously again for an entirely different reason. If she was caught she would surely be executed and then where would that leave poor Oliver? He was to young to look after himself and Blaze could only do so much.

She eyed the wall in front of her contemplating going back over. She was surprised that she hadn't been caught climbing in the first place. She was unsure whether her luck would continue to hold and she wasn't about to put it to the test. She just needed to find someplace to hole up for the night. Somewhere out of the way. And once dawn started to approach she'd make her move. Those were the best hours to move undetected. The moment where the world turned grey and blurry as the moon sank and the sun began its rise.

Carefully she peered out again taking note of the few guards actually on duty. Her eyes skipped around searching for a place until they landed on some stables. Perfect. She then brought her eyes back and began tracking a route to her destination. Her father's hunting lessons playing out in her mind. She waited several moments to accurately track the guards' movements before creeping along the grounds taking advantage of the shadows. She glided along following the flickering movements and dabbles of darkness . To anyone who happened to glance at her from the corner of their eye she would appear as nothing more than the wind.

When she finally slid behind the stables she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Pressing her back to the wood she listened carefully for any movement from the inside before slipping through the door. One of the horses closest to her raised his head and eyed her warily. Raising her hands slowly in a calming gesture she gently placed a finger against her lips. The creature huffed out a quiet breath before shaking his head and promptly returned to ignoring her.

Letting a sigh of relief, she turned and began to climb up to the hayloft above. Horses were intelligent creatures, but could also be fickle and were extremely loyal to their masters. Had the one below deemed her a threat in anyway…well, best not to think of it. At the top she quickly made her bed behind several high stacks of hay. She unstrapped the long sword from her back and the two short swords from her waist, reverently laying them to the side but still close enough to be used if need be. She settled in with her back resting against the hay and arms folded across her chest. It would be the only way to stay warm. And luckily for her it was still summer. Whispering near silent goodnights to her parents Miriam closed her eyes to get what little rest she could. She fell asleep to the soothing sounds of the horses below deep in their own slumber.

She woke with a start as the horses below became slightly more active. Stretching she crept to wall in front of her and peeked through a crack to see what time it was. The grey of dawn was beginning to creep over the horizon. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she moved back to her swords and once more strapped them on, taking special care that the one on her back was secure. It was time to leave before she was discovered. Oliver had to be wondering where she was. And she needed to look for work elsewhere.

She dropped lightly to the ground below and turned to leave when a warm breath blew across her neck. She turned to see the same horse from the night before who had kept quiet about her presence. She hesitated briefly before reaching out and gently rubbing his nose.

"Thank you." She whispered very quietly.

The horse bobbed his head as if in answer before nudging her gently away. Nodding she turned and headed for her exit. Her pause, however, would be her undoing. As she slipped out the back she ran smack dab into an unsuspecting guard. They stared each other down in surprise for a tense moment before the silence was shattered by his shout of 'Intruder!' and he reached for his sword.

In a moment of blind panic she reacted. Her hands darted out, one gripping his wrist in such a way that the grip he had on his sword was lost. Not losing her hold she twisted him around and pinned his arm high on his back in a painful manner and continued to pull it up until she felt and heard a slight pop from his shoulder. The guard cried out in surprised pain that was quickly silenced as she wrapped her arm tightly around his neck, cutting off his oxygen. He struggled for a moment before going limp in her arms. She quickly released him and laid him on the ground gently.

When her brain finally caught up to her actions she began to panic even more. _Shit, shit, shit!_ She was in trouble. She could hear the confused shouts of the other guards as the approached, the sound of swords being unsheathed filled the air.

"Goddammit!" She cursed quietly.

She quickly took stock of the situation and thought through her limited options. There was really only one choice. Run like hell and hope to the gods that she could scale the wall before they decided to shoot her with a crossbow. Decision made she darted around the stables just as the front was smashed in. She took advantage of the noise of panicked horses as she moved but there was an obstacle in the form of another guard, this time armed. He lunged at her aiming for her chest but she simply flowed to side, grabbing his arm and continuing to pull him forward quickly. She swung her elbow up and smashed it in his face letting him drop like a rock before running for it.

She ducked around trees and jumped over crates heading for a spot near the wall that wasn't teeming with guards. Most of them sounded like they were behind her scrambling to catch up. But they had no hope of doing so. She was fast and light on her feet, seeming to barely touch the ground as she ran. When she felt she'd put sufficient distance between herself and her pursuers she clambered up some scaffolding she'd subconsciously taken note of. Once at the top she swung from the rope of the pulley, letting go once it had reached its arc and sailing at the wall. She quickly found purchase once on it and started to climb as swiftly as she could.

It wasn't quick enough. She felt a searing pain rip through her thigh and she cried out. She'd only made it two-thirds of the way up before they'd shot her. She reached up to try to continue but her leg gave out and it took all of her strength to not let go and fall. She panted heavily as she took stock of the bolt sticking out of her leg. Blood dripped from the wound staining her trousers and the ground below. She looked over her shoulder at the gathering of guards beneath. She turned back to face the rough stone of the wall and rested her forehead against it shutting her eyes tightly. Her chest heaved in gulps of air as her eyes burned from trying to hold back tears.

She was going to die. She was only fifteen and she was going to die. There was so much left of the world to explore and she would never get to see it. So much left undone. And Oliver! Gods, Oliver would be left alone. Again. She couldn't abandon him. Not while she drew breathe. Her eyes opened once more, a fierce determination filling her. She tensed preparing to continue climbing but it seemed someone else had noticed.

"I wouldn't if I were you, girl. You'll be dead before you reach the next stone." It was not said unkindly. More as a statement of fact.

She once again glanced over her shoulder, most of her face hidden by her raised arm. Below her stood a man who she assumed to be of some importance in the guard seeing as he was dressed quite differently. She also took in all the crossbows aimed at her. Six in total. The group who had first given chase stood some distance back only confirming the man's importance. Her gaze once more returned to him. Once he had her attention again he continued.

"Captain Ragnar Burke at your service." He paused to give her a chance to respond. When none was forthcoming he sighed. "Would you be so kind as to come down before you or I cause further injury to yourself? The King has, undoubtedly, been informed of your presence and is probably wondering what you're doing on castle grounds. I myself am curious as to how you managed to slip by my men so easily. Not to mention it would be a shame if I were forced to kill you. You have displayed incredible talent. It'd be a waste to let that go."

At that Miriam snorted. Letting her grip relax in one hand she turned to face the captain slightly. "How do I know I can trust you?"

The captain took in her guarded expression and the fire burning in her eyes. He had no doubt that if he gave the order to kill she would go down fighting and he would lose quite a few good men too.

"You don't. But how about this." He reached out and lowered the crossbow of the guard next to him signaling the others should do the same. "I give you my solemn word as Captain of the royal guard that no harm will befall you if you surrender."

She raised a brow skeptically. Taking note of her expression and the blood running down her leg he amended his statement. "No further harm. Know this. I do not give this vow lightly. I am charged with ensuring the safety of His Majesty King Halvor and his family. And trust me when I say I do not take their safety lightly."

She really had no choice then did she? Her shoulders slumped in defeat. In the back of her mind she knew that at least this meant she could live another day to take care of Oliver. But it made this no less painful. She was never one to back down from a fight. Another lesson from her father suddenly came forth.

 _"There is a difference between bravery and stupidity, Miriam. Just as there is between wisdom and knowledge. Bravery is knowing when to back down from a fight no matter how it may wound your pride to do so. Stupidity is continuing the fight to the point of death. One involves a great deal of wisdom while the other is just reckless foolishness and helps no one, least of all you. So be brave little soldier. And learn to know what battles can and cannot be won."_

She sighed. Even in death her father was still teaching her. Ragnar watched with a keen eye and noticed the defeated posture of the girl hanging of the wall. She had surrendered even if it meant putting off her death by a few moments. Which was a ridiculous notion. Captain Burke had no intention of letting this girl die. She'd shown more skill and agility than his entire troop combined. And they were the best of the best. His second in command leaned closer to him.

"You're not really intending on having her executed are you?"

Ragnar shook his head slightly. "That judgement is left for the king. Though no doubt once he's heard her tale and I've a moment to speak myself I'm sure we can persuade him otherwise."

The man nodded as the watched the girl turn away to begin descending. She had missed the quiet exchange, trying to focus on getting down without jarring her leg. Which, she soon realized, would be an impossibility. Glancing over her shoulder one final time she eyed the distance to the ground. It was manageable. Unfortunately her leg would prevent her from making a graceful landing. _Doesn't matter. My life's over anyway._

"Is she…?"

"Gods be damned."

Closing her eyes and offering a quick supplication to the gods before quickly turning around again and pushing off from the wall. She once again landed lightly on her feet and pushed it into a forward roll trying to keep pressure of her left leg. Before she could complete the roll her leg crumpled beneath her and she landed heavily on her side, breath forced from her lungs. She grit her teeth to keep from crying out a second time and rolled on her back.

"Are you daft, girl?" Captain Burke exclaimed.

"Hardly," she ground out, eyes closed as she rode out the fresh wave of pain. "Fastest way to get down without further injury to myself. Your words, were they not?"

The captain merely shook his head as he signaled his men to help her up. They kept a firm grip on her arms as they lashed her hands together in front of her. She eyed the captain warily.

"Merely a precaution. I saw how you handled the guards. Though I doubt tied hands and an injured leg will do much to stop you. I'm afraid we'll have to take your weapons though. Can't present you before the king so armed."

She let them take her short swords. But as soon as one of the guards reached for the sword strapped to her back she reacted violently. She twisted away to grab the front of his tunic and bring him down to smash her knee in his face. Turning so her back was facing away from them she bent her knees as best she could, preparing to fight.

"I can't let you have that." She intoned quietly, her words bearing the promise of further pain.

"It would be unwise to fight this many guards in your current condition girl. Just give us the sword before I have to subdue you forcefully."

"I'd like to see you try." She growled.

"Are you so eager to die then?"

"No."

"Then give me the sword."

"No!"

"For gods' sake girl! Why not?"

"It's important to me."

"More so than the others?"

"Yes."

Ragnar took in her stance and the determined look in her eye. When he looked closer he finally got his answer.

"Very well," he sighed. "You may keep it so long as you promise to come quietly the rest of the way. We've kept His Majesty waiting long enough I daresay."

"Captain…"

Ragnar sent a sharp look at his second. The man closed his mouth and nodded quietly.

Miriam watched on silently before the captain turned swiftly on his heel and began the trek to the throne room. She made it two steps before her leg once again gave out on her. She fell to her knees panting as the guards escorting her struggled to retain their grip from her fall.

"Captain Burke." She called out. The man turned and noticed her state. "If you could be so kind as to remove the bolt currently still stuck in me."

The captain blinked before letting out several curses. "Gods forgive me. My apologies girl." He gestured for the guards to release her before hurrying over. "This may hurt some."

"You have a strange way of reassuring someone. Besides, I've had worse."

Ragnar shook his head as he took hold of the bolt.

"Pushing through or pulling out?" She asked.

"What?"

"I only ask so I can know what level of pain to deal with."

Ragnar hesitated. "Which hurts less?"

"Neither. Pushing it through will tear less skin and muscle. I would think you should know this Captain."

"I make it my business not to get shot on a regular basis."

"It's common sense. Even basic training should teach you this."

Ragnar smiled grimly. "I know. Just making small talk so you would be suitably distracted when I did this."

Without further ado, he snapped off the back of the bolt and shoved it through the rest of the way. To her credit, Miriam didn't scream. She breathed heavily through her nose, jaw clenched tightly as she fought off the darkness creeping in her vision. As she regained her bearings Captain Burke swiftly bandaged her leg and tied it tightly to staunch the bleeding. He frowned deeply.

"You've lost quite a bit of blood, girl."

"Miriam."

"What?"

"My name is Miriam. Not girl. And like I've said. I've had worse."

Ragnar found this hard to believe. The girl didn't look much older that the crown princess. "Do you think you can make it more than a few steps now?"

"Just try and stop me."

He shook his head in amazement before standing. With a nod the two guards stepped back in and helped her back on her feet. He waited a beat to make sure she could stand firmly before once again turning and striding away.

The journey through the castle to the throne room passed by in a blur. She was still trying to fight off unconsciousness as she stumbled haphazardly behind Captain Burke. She knew they had arrived when they stopped in front of two large ornate doors and the good captain spoke quietly to one of the guards standing by them. Said guard nodded before he and his companion turned and pushed them open.

Despite her predicament, Miriam was in complete awe of her surroundings though she did not show it outwardly. And what a sight she must be to the monarchs of Arendelle. Torn and bloodied clothes with disheveled hair to match. She was sure she had dirt smeared on her face somewhere but she couldn't find it in herself to care. Once they reached the edge of the dais where the thrones sat she was forced to her knees. She watched as the captain bowed deeply to the King and Queen.

"Captain Burke." The King nodded his head in acknowledgment of the man before him, his gaze briefly taking in the disheveled appearance of the young girl behind him. "Care to explain why I and my wife were roused from our beds before the sun has breached the horizon?"

"Forgive me, your Majesty. But it was a matter of some urgency. We have caught an intruder, though I know not how she slipped past my guards so easily. You can see why this has me concerned."

"I see." The King locked his gaze on her. "May I ask why she remains armed even after capture?"

"My apologies, your Majesty. I was unable to get her to cooperate otherwise. But it shall now be remedied."

Her head jerked up at that and before she could move the sword on her back was ripped away.

"NO!" She struggled against the guards holding her down. "Give that back! You have no right!"

"No right?" The King mused. "And you have the right to intrude upon my home bearing arms?"

"Please, your Majesty. I swear to you I meant no harm. But I beg of you do not take that sword from me." Her voice tapered off to a hoarse whisper. "Please."

"What is your name, child?" The queen finally spoke in soft tones.

"Miriam, your majesty." She replied subdued, never taking her eyes of the sword.

"May I ask, Miriam, why this sword in particular is so important to you?"

She swallowed heavily, once again feeling the familiar burn of tears building up. "It was a gift from my father on my twelfth birthday. He forged it specially for my hand alone. And it was the last gift I would ever receive from him."

The Queen frowned slightly fearing where this was headed. "And where is your father now?"

She looked away from the sword and stared straight ahead face going blank and jaw clenched tightly to prevent her tears from escaping.

"He's dead, your majesty." She rasped out. "Three years now. He and my mother both were taken from me on the same day."

"Have you been on your own since?" The Queen continued. Her husband shot her a questioning look but let her go on.

"Yes."

"Have you no other family to speak of?"

She shook her head slightly. "No your majesty. My brothers cut ties long ago once…once they…" She cleared her throat. "Any extended family had long since been under the impression that my father was long since dead and my mother's family disowned her once they were married."

This caught the Kings attention. "Who was your father?"

If it were possible, her face became even blanker and her eyes grew hard. "My father was a simple blacksmith. Nothing more."

"That does not answer my question."

Silence fell for several moments before she answered.

"Alexander Torvald."

The name caused instantaneous reactions from everyone. The monarchs shot up straight in their thrones and Captain Burke gripped the hilt of his sword tightly staring at her in astonishment.

"We were under the impression that Sir Torvald had perished in the fields of battle nearly twenty years ago."

"He did." She replied stiffly.

"Then how is it you claim he is your father?"

"Because my _father_ , _my_ father, was a kind, caring man. He may not have always shown it but he loved his family dearly. And his name was Alexander Torvald."

"Are you aware of your father's reputation?"

She had had enough. She locked eyes with the King and glared. "The man you think and speak of, Sir Alexander Torvald, was a cunning and ruthless warrior who knew not the meaning of mercy or justice. That man died when his army invaded Austria on the orders of his King. The man my mother found, lying bloodied and broken, was not that man. She was his saving grace. And I will not stand for you to slander his name, no matter your social standing. So if you find my words offensive then so be it. Do with me as you will."

The monarchs and guards stared at her baffled. They were truly at a loss for words. She had spoken true when she said Sir Torvald was ruthless. Many would call him a tyrant. Yet…

"You say Alexander Torvald was a blacksmith then?"

"Yes your majesty. Best blacksmith of the region. Or so they say." She shrugged. "Many did come from great distances to commission him. He traded the sword for the hammer."

"Allow me then to say this one last thing of Sir Torvald before we put the matter forever to rest." Miriam nodded her head. "Your father may have been ruthless and, dare I say it, tyrannical. But he was a great strategist and a warrior skilled beyond belief. I had the pleasure of making his acquaintance several times before he passed. The last time I met with him I could tell he was becoming weary of his kings insatiable need for war. So perhaps you are right. Perhaps Sir Alexander Torvald died that day. And the man who rose from the ashes was most definitely not him. You speak very kindly of Alexander and it pleases my heart to know the gods granted him a second chance."

Miriam bowed her head. "Thank you your majesty."

"Now. Back to the matter at hand. Seeing as your father was a humble blacksmith, I would be remise if I simply let commoners wander in and out of the castle. For all I know you may be an assassin trying to kill us."

Her head snapped up. "I would never! I may be many things but dishonorable is not one of them. My parents raised me better than that."

"Then why were you snooping about?"

"For the record, I wasn't snooping. I was just…looking for a place to rest and hide. By the time I realized I was on castle grounds it was too late to climb back over."

"And who were you hiding from?"

She swallowed. "My former employer. We had something of an…altercation."

The queen raised her hand to hide a small smile. "Do tell."

"He ripped me off on my payment. I was owed thirty gold coins and was only paid five. So I confronted him about it and it ended badly. Apparently while I was dealing with one of his goons he sent for the town guard to arrest me. Handling thugs I'm more than happy to do. But I will not tussle with the law."

"Oh?" Captain Burke interrupted. "Is that why you injured three of my men?"

She gulped. "In my defense, I panicked with the first one. I was trying to get back to…back to…"

She suddenly remembered Oliver and the time she'd been away from him. Her face paled considerably.

"Your majesties. Please forgive me. But there's someone out there who's relying on me and I'm afraid I've been away from him for too long. He's a little boy, about six, named Oliver. I met him a year or so ago. He's been relying on me ever since. That's why I take jobs here and there. I was hoping the capitol would have better opportunities. Do with me as you like but I beg of you, at least take him in and find him a nice family."

The King and Queen looked at each other. "You seem to be under the impression that you won't be leaving this room alive."

She blinked. "I trespassed on your land. Usually that's a crime punishable by death isn't it?"

"Goodness gracious no!" The Queen was appalled. "Wherever did you hear such things?"

She squirmed slightly uncomfortably. "There may have been some talk. Rumors going around ever since the gates were closed. Whispers I'd hear that I never paid mind to. Until now."

"I see." The king pondered her words carefully. "There is nothing we can do for the rumors. People will talk. As for executing you. It's not in our nature to off everyone who stumbles onto the castle grounds. Especially if it was simply an accident. However, we cannot just let you go."

"Your majesty, if I may." Captain Burke stepped forward when the King nodded. He bent low and whispered quickly and quietly to the two monarchs.

When he finished they leaned back in their seats. "Are you certain?"

The captain merely nodded before stepping down and back.

"Miss Torvald," the King addressed her. "My wife will be asking you a few questions but first. May a take a look at the blade you are so dedicated to?"

She nodded slightly curious as to what was gonna happen to her now. The king stood and the guard presented him with her sword. With a flick of his wrist the blade slide out of its sheath and the king held it up in the light.

"A fine blade indeed. Excellent craftsmanship. You said your father forged it for your hand alone?" She nodded. The King twirled the blade experimentally. "You are not wrong. I can tell it has excellent balance but it does not fit my hand well at all."

Reverently he slid it back in its sheath. "You may untie her now. She is not a threat and I see no reason to treat her as such. Now, dear, I believe it's your turn."

Rubbing her wrists once they were free she turned curious but worried eyes upon the queen. She accepted the sword that the King returned to her and held onto it tightly.

"How dedicated are you to this child you speak of? Oliver was his name?"

"He's like a little brother to me. One I never had. At first when I came across him in my travels I only intended to care for him long enough to find him a home. Turns out we found a home in each other. I would give my life to protect him and keep him safe."

The Queen nodded. "Captain Burke tells us that you are quite skilled in combat, though maybe still a little rough around the edges. I assume then your father taught you."

It was not a question but she still hesitated. "He did, your majesty. But he taught a weapon was only meant to defend and protect. He told me that to raise a hand against another in malice would only lead down a dark and dangerous path."

"Wise words. And I'm sure with some extra training you'll make a fine protector yet. Which leads to my next question. Will you swear your loyalty to crown and country and vow to protect it even until death? Will you join the royal guard of castle Arendelle?"

She was in no position to refuse. "It would be an honor your majesty."

"Then let it be so. You will be assigned as our eldest daughter's personal guard. The other guards have their hands full watching over our youngest Princess Anna. She is so full of spirit and gets into quite a bit of trouble. Therefore we have been unable to find someone to protect Elsa. You would be helping us greatly in keeping her safe."

Taking a deep breath she posed a question. "Does…is the crown princess much like her sister then?"

"On the contrary. Elsa is very reserved and studious."

So she was stuck on babysitting duty then?

"If you're worried about payment…"

"It's not that your majesty. It's…." she trailed off. Honestly, this was a gift from the gods. She would not complain. "It's nothing. Would it be too much trouble to fetch Oliver? I'm sure he's beyond worried about me."

The King nodded. "Of course. Captain Burke will accompany you so as to make sure you are not arrested by the town guards. And once you return we'll see about attending to that leg of yours." She gave a start. "I may rule a kingdom now but that does not mean I haven't seen my fair share of skirmishes and battles. I was young once. Besides, I know how affective my guards can be when they're not caught sleeping on the job."

He smiled lightly at the end to show he meant no ill will. Miriam bowed deeply before turning and following Captain Burke.

"One more thing, Miss Torvald." The Queen spoke. She turned to face her again and noticed her standing. "I wish for you to make another promise. Another vow. Should anything, gods forbid, happen to my husband and I and any threat whether internal or external should be made against Elsa, I want you to swear that you will break your oath to this kingdom and do everything within your power to protect her and her alone. We have…we have failed her as parents and because of that she has withdrawn from us and become isolated. I fear this may have deeper repercussions than we could have ever foreseen."

Miriam watched as the Queen stood steadfast and resolute. She had noted the crack in her voice as she spoke of her and the Kings failings. There was more here than they were telling but it wasn't her business to pry. Besides, she felt considerably lucky that this position had been given to her instead of her losing her life. She took a deep breath before nodding to herself.

Striding forward she pulled the sword from its sheathe and placed it point down on the floor before kneeling before the monarchs. "I swear upon my life and the graves of my ancestors that so long as this body draws breath and is able I will protect the crown princess until death takes me. My sword and my skills will be hers and hers alone to use as she deems fit when the time comes. And if I perceive a threat and deem it serious enough I will not stay my blade, nor hesitate to cut it down."

Gods above what kind of vow was that? She heard a sharp intake of breath. Had she crossed a line? She did not raise her head to see. She refused to lift her head until she was told otherwise. She watched as a pair of slippered feet entered her field of vision. A hand was placed gently on top of hers prompting her to look up. The Queen looked so heartbrokenly relieved.

"Thank you." She murmured. "You cannot understand how much relief this brings to us. And I have no doubt that you will uphold this oath above all else. Now, if you'll excuse us. It is early but I'm sure our youngest has already risen and may be expecting us for breakfast."

With that the two monarchs left the throne room leaving her reeling. Had this all really happened? Was she dreaming? There's no way this could be real. She turned to look at Captain Burke and saw him studying her intently.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing. It's just…your father would be proud, I think."

She blinked in surprise but before she could respond he turned and walked out the doors. Sheathing her blade she followed slowly still wondering if she hadn't imagined the whole thing. When she finally entered the hall she noticed the captain speaking to someone. Presumably one of his men. He noticed her standing hesitantly nearby.

"Ah. I was beginning to worry. Miriam I'd like you to meet my second, Lieutenant Ingvar Holte. He's been tasked with watching both princesses but with Princess Anna's more wild nature he's been unable to fulfill his duty to Princess Elsa."

She nodded as he held out his hand and she returned the greeting.

"I must say," Ingvar quipped. "That was quite the oath you made."

"Honestly, I have no idea where that came from. It just felt like the right thing to say."

"And it was." Captain Burke began walking down the hall. "Their majesties greatly reduced the staff several years ago now and we've been hard pressed in keeping up with everything. That may have been why you managed to slip in unnoticed. Which reminds me. Ingvar we're gonna have to tighten the guard up quite a lot. If one person can slip through the net who's to say others won't follow. For now they're too afraid to try due to….rumors and such and I feel no need to dispel that fear."

Ingvar nodded before breaking away to head to the barracks. She tried to studiously ignore the sidelong glances the captain kept sending her way. She got fed up with once they reached the outer gates and began crossing the bridge back into town.

"Captain Burke I fear you may give yourself a headache if you continue to send sideways looks at me. Not to mention your eyes might forever get stuck in that position. So spit it out."

"I'm just surprised is all."

"At what?"

"That you're not asking about the rumors that keeps those who would cause harm at bay."

She stopped and turned to face him. "I have heard words floating about in taverns and inns and in the shadows of the streets. But I give no credence to such things. Based on who my father used to be, I would consider it unfair for me to judge based on rumor alone. Would you not agree? So if you're done trying to get me to bite I'd like to get my brother."

Without waiting for a reply she turned on her heel and continued down the street. Her ears picked up the subtle sounds of the captain following closely behind over the din of the citizens getting ready for the day. They passed several city guards who eyed her suspiciously but a stern look from Ragnar had them quickly turning their heads.

It wasn't until they reached the edge of the city that she began to slow down. As they approached a rundown looking shack she let out a low whistle. Ferocious barking followed before a large dog burst from the door and aimed its snout at Ragnar. The captain let out several curses, reaching for his sword before a hand on his stopped him.

"Blaze, nach unten Mädchen!" She commanded.

The reaction was immediate. The dogs hackles lowered and she stopped growling. Miriam held out her hand and started scratching behind the creatures ears. The dog seemed to sigh in contentment, but still eyed Ragnar warily. The feeling seemed to be mutual causing a smile to tug at her lips.

"Blaze, this is Captain Ragnar Burke. Er ist ein Freund." Blaze relaxed fully. "Captain Burke. I'd like to introduce Blaze. She's been my companion for a few years now. A gift from my mother."

"Gods above girl! A little warning next time. And why are you traveling with a wolf?"

"Part wolf." She continued to lay affection on the now docile creature. "Her ancestors were cross-bred with tame dogs. Their fiercely loyal creatures to whomever they bond with. I had her watch over Oliver while I was away on jobs."

She was cut off as a small body hurled itself at her legs nearly knocking her over. Sobs filled the air as the little boy clutched at her tightly.

"Where did you go?" he wailed. "I thought…thought you were dead."

He looked up at her with his large teary eyes and she felt guilt stab at her. Quickly she knelt down and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Oliver. I never meant to stay away for so long. Things….didn't end well with the last job."

The little boy sniffled before whispering. "Did the scary men hurt you?"

She laughed and bopped his nose lightly. "You know it'll take a lot more than a couple of big scary men to take me town. I'm the toughest baddest fighter around remember?"

He nodded eagerly. "Did you show them who was the boss?"

"You bet your tiny little self I did."

He nodded again but much more subdued. "I thought you forgot about me."

"Why, Oliver!" She exclaimed. "Don't you know? It'd be impossible for me to forget someone so important. Aren't you the prince of some far off land somewhere? It would be remise of me to forget my duty to you little sire."

Oliver tried to appear sagely and noble but his fit of giggles ruined the act. He tapped her cheek lightly with his hand. "You're silly."

"Nuh-uh. You're silly."

"No, you're silly!" He giggled.

"Well you're sillier."

"You're the silliest!"

She smiled warmly as she gently wiped the tears from his face. "There's that handsome smile. Am I forgiven then?"

"Only if you promise not to do it again."

"On my honor, little prince."

Satisfied with her answer he looked behind her to the other person standing there. He tugged on the front of her shirt lightly.

"Who's the big scary man standing behind you?" he tried to whisper quietly.

For his part Ragnar had been watching the exchange quietly amazed at the change in the young girl in front of him. He was only brought out of his reverie when they both turned to face him.

"You mean that guy?" she asked. Oliver nodded. "Oh he's not so tough. Besides he's a friend. Actually that's why I'm here. Oliver? How would you like to live in a castle?"

The little boy whipped his head around and stared at her with big eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah. My last job may have been bad but thanks to it I got a better one. The man with me is Captain Ragnar Burke of the royal guard."

Oliver seemed to be in complete awe. "We get to live in a castle?"

She laughed again. "You betcha. I even get to guard one of the princesses."

"There's princesses?" His eyes seemed to get bigger.

"And a King and Queen to. The whole set."

It seemed as if his young mind was unable to fully comprehend her words. He suddenly got very serious.

"You're not lying to me?"

She solemnly place a hand over her heart. "On my mother's grave I swear to you I am not."

He thought it over for minute before making his mind. He walked over to Ragnar and tugged gently on his pant leg. Ragnar crouched down to his level giving the boy his full attention.

"Is she being honest? Are we going to live in a castle?"

"Aye, lad. She's being honest."

"And there's princesses?"

"And a King and Queen to. Just as she said."

Oliver looked back at her, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

"We're gonna live in a castle!" He whispered excitedly.

"Yes." She replied.

"With princesses!"

"Yeah…" She drew the word out.

"And, and, and…"

"Alright alright!" She laughed. "I get it. A castle and royalty. Now go pack your things so we can actually get going."

With a delighted squeal Oliver ran at her and hugged, her knocking her over this time, before running back into the shack followed by Blaze. As she listened to the ruckus of him running around inside she slowly stood groaning at the stiffness in her leg.

"You alright, girl?" Ragnar asked.

"Yeah, just starting to slightly lose feeling in my thigh." She waved off his concern. "It'll get taken care of back at the castle. Blaze won't be a problem will she?"

Unfortunately for him Oliver and Blaze walked out of the shack right as she asked the question. He found himself pinned with three sets of puppy dog eyes and found himself sweating slightly. Miriam seemed to be the most tense, rocking forward on her toes and chewing her lip nervously.

"Uh," he was at a loss for words. The royal family had never had a pet roaming the castle halls freely. But really, how was he supposed to say no when they were all looking at him like that? "No. I don't think she'll be problem at all."

Miriam let out a breath and settled back on her heels while Oliver's face once again split into a grin. Blaze just wagged her tail happily.

"So," She started. "Shall we get started on our new journey little prince?"

Nodding fiercely Oliver took the lead and began marching to the castle in the distance. He only made it a couple of blocks before the exhaustion from worrying and crying caught up to him and he faltered. Smiling fondly, Miriam strode up and swiftly swept him up in her arms.

"It's so far away." He complained.

"I know. But on the bright side, once we get there we'll never have to leave again."

"Does that mean we have a home now?" His voice was growing more slurred as sleep began to creep up.

"Yeah Ollie. We have a home now."

"Good." He mumbled. "'s bout time."

With that final phrase he drifted off to sleep. She gazed at the distant castle eyes looking at some point far beyond.

"Yeah." She whispered. "It's about time."


End file.
